Follower
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Yukino contemplates her life since she meets Haruka until the last day of the Carnival. HarukaYukino.


**Follower**

By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Sorry, I would really like to own it but I don't have money to buy it.

Notes: I found it funny that no one ever asked me to do a HarukaYukino fict, so I asked myself to do it; I actually identify with the girl (Yukino), maybe that's the reason why I try to steer clear from her, because I'll end up putting so much of me... I hope you like it. Forgive grammar.

* * *

I still remember that time in the park when she protected me from those kids. At that time she was as small as me, and yet... and yet she extended her arms and sheltered me from harm, from hurtful words, from those monsters who in actuality were kids no different than me and, maybe, her... Although at the same time not, she was always above the rest.

Since that day I have followed her, to the point that I accepted a scholarship in the same school as her; my parents were so proud that at such young age I had already started to make choices for my future... I didn't want to disappoint them, so I didn't tell them the truth. The truth was that I was simply walking behind her in the path of her choosing.

I did everything for her. I helped her on the campaign she could become the new Kaicho, and when she lost I joined the Seitokai just to be useful to her; I didn't care about the politics, or about Kanzaki and Fujino's games, I just wanted to be something to her, something more than the little girl she towed around and she needed to shield. I wanted to be her equal or, barring that, her tool.

And one day the chance came. When Nagi offered me a Child a chance to fight the Orphans I took it, I didn't hesitated there wasn't a doubt in my heart. This was finally the chance I had always hoped for, a chance to turn the tables, a chance to protect her. But everything fell around us the day that Nagi announced the truth; his words let me see that I hadn't protected her, I had doomed her. I loved Diana, mi faithful Child, but at that moment I wanted her to disappear, I hated the fact that she existed.

I was weaker than the rest. I knew I wasn't going to last until the end of the carnival; I didn't have any chance to win in a fair fight. That day I made my decision to kill Mai was one of my weakest ones, but her memory stopped me; she would hate me even in death for striking an enemy from the back. I was lucky that day, but not afterwards. We were all going in a downwards spiral already that started when Akane was defeated at the hands of Miyu and Kazuya disappeared in a flurry of green sparks.

But my luck ran out because of her. There were two that were unaccounted for; one of them brought my demise, her demise... the death of my heart. No one had counted Fujino as dangerous, even at the moment I found out she was a HiME I was sure that she could be reasoned with, she had always been smart and composed. Nevertheless I should have known better, our sanities were dangling of a very fine thread and the Obsidian Lord had the scissors. Mikoto, Fujino and Munakata were always discarded by their love ones, so of course they would be the easiest to break. I blamed her for taking her from me, but I did understand her as she had the chance of losing the same that she took from me. We were equals, Fujino and I, both had unrequited loves... unconfessed loves.

Miracles do happen. She was brought back to me, and as fast as that she sent me to fight; I would have gone anyway, my power was necessary to... well, save the world, save her. Still I enjoyed when she told me that I had a responsibility with the people, I needed to protect them, protect her, from harm. She told me she was proud of me, she had told me a hundred times before but that day I started to believe her. I was invincible thank to her words, thanks to knowing that I would come back to her.

And now I'm taking my last chance. Today, I'm going to tell her everything, because it's time... I have everything to lose, but nothing to gain if I don't take this chance.

"Haruka-chan? There's something I need to tell you..."

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: I'm going to be taking challenges for while; so send me a PM (only PMs, don't bother asking in the reviews... if I get any) and you can give me a prompt, or send me a small idea, or something. Two things, no lemons, and no word counts. I reserve myself the right of choosing... Oh! It can be any fandom (games, manga and anime) as long as I know about it, and well I like the pairing and stuff.


End file.
